Guardian Angel
by Krystina
Summary: **Complete** Kelly grew up an orphan, never knowing who her parent's were. Now, she has to help a 5 year girl come to terms with the same reality, the only difference being this girl was the only witness to her parent's murder.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not take credit for the characters Kelly, Kris, Sabrina, Charlie and Bosley. These characters are the creation of Aaron Spelling Productions. I have created all other characters that appear in the story.  
  
  
  
*This story comes after "Pushing Beyond an Angel's Fears". Twenty years has passed since the series finale, and Kelly, Kris and Sabrina are working for Charlie again. Kelly has been married to Christopher for 15 years and they have a 7-year-old daughter named Kasey. Kris moved to Chicago and was married, but got a divorce before returning to LA.  
  
  
  
Late one night, in a house in the suburbs of LA, the entire place is dark, as the family that lives there sleeps. In the upstairs master bedroom, a couple lies asleep, when their 5-year-old daughter wanders in, holding her teddy bear tightly. After waking her parents up, she explains to them that she heard a monster in her room, and was afraid to be in there alone. Her parents settle her down though by saying that they had already checked her room for monsters, and they hadn't found any. They then compromise with her that if she went back to her room and heard the noise again, she could spend the night with them. The little girl agrees to this and makes her way back to her bedroom. As she turns into it however, she sees a shadow pass into her parent's room, and becomes curious. As she watches, she sees something shiny be held up in the air and then go down continuously for a good couple of seconds. Then, the shadow leaves the room, making eye contact with the girl, causing her to run into her room and hide underneath of her covers. Seeing that the shadow has not followed her, she sticks her head out again and begins screaming for her parents, although she gets no response, the little girl being alone in life after witnessing her parents murder.  
  
Several mornings later, Kelly, Kris, Sabrina and Bosley sit in the Townsend Agency awaiting Charlie's morning phone call. The past few days had been slow and they were hoping for another day where they would get to go home early. When Charlie did call though, it wasn't to tell them that it would be another unproductive day. He had a new case for them, one that touched all of their hearts. A little girls parent's had been murdered, and the little girl was their only witness. He had a couple of suspects that had been provided by the girl's grandparents, but other then that, they were without any real leads. He was quick however, to send Kris, Sabrina and Bosley off on assignments, leaving Kelly at the office alone.  
  
"Don't you have anything for me to do Charlie?" Kelly asked curiously. It was normal for one of them to stay behind, but usually it was because they had something to do later on.  
  
"Actually Angel, I do. I have a special assignment for you this time, dealing with the little girl." Charlie began to explain.  
  
"What about her Charlie?" Kelly asked, not entirely sure where the conversation was going.  
  
"As you know Angel, she's our only witness, and most likely she was seen by the killer." Charlie reminded her. After that, he talked about her protection and how her grandparent's couldn't provide it. Then came her assignment, the grandparents had proposed that the little girl stay with one of them until the case was over. Charlie had thought it over, and decided that it would be best if she stayed with Kelly, being that she could relate to this girl's feelings of being an orphan.  
  
Kelly didn't take much time to think about it, her mind was made up before Charlie even finished the question. As long as Christopher didn't have a problem with it, she would take the girl in for however long was needed. After telling Charlie this, he told her that a picture of the girl as well as her name was on the desk, and that she could pick the girl up at the grandparent's home that afternoon. With that, Charlie hung up, and Kelly made her way behind the desk and picked a picture of a 5-year-old girl up. Underneath it was a piece of paper with the name Alyson McKeller written on it. Kelly was pretty sure that she knew just how little Alyson was feeling right now, and she was truly hoping that by being with her for at least a few days, Alyson would feel like she really had someone to talk to, someone that knew where she was coming from. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly didn't waste anytime before calling Christopher to find out his opinion of the situation. She desperately wanted him to say it was ok, but understood why he would be unsure about it. After all, they would be letting a witness to a murder into their home, a potential target, and in the process not only endangering their own lives, but the life of their 7 year old daughter as well. After they talked about it though, they saw both sides of the situation, and Christopher ended up agreeing that it would be the best thing for the little girl if she stayed with them. On that note, they hung up, and Kelly left the office on route to pick the little girl up. She called Charlie from her cell phone on the way, mostly just to confirm that it was ok, and to get an exact address.  
  
When Kelly arrived at the grandparent's house, they quickly greeted her. They were a sweet elderly couple, and there home was lavishly decorated with items from the past. All that could be seen of the little girl however was her suitcase that sat in the hallway by the door. Right away, the grandmother offered Kelly some coffee and insisted that she sat down. The grandfather was sent upstairs to get Alyson, giving the grandmother the best opportunity to ask Kelly about her own past, and her experience with children. Kelly started by explaining about how she had a little girl of her own, but most of the conversation was spent on Kelly's past. Charlie had told the woman that Kelly was an employee of his, but had failed to mention how Kelly could relate to this little girl. After sharing her memories of growing up an orphan in an orphanage, the grandfather reappeared, this time with a 5-year-old girl who clutched her teddy bear and starred at Kelly.  
  
"Who's she?" Alyson questioned, pointing at Kelly as she did so.  
  
"It's not polite to point Alyson." The grandmother firmly mentioned.  
  
"OOPS, sorry." Alyson responded, putting her hand down. Kelly just smiled at this though as she kneeled down so that she was at the little girl's level.  
  
"Hi, my name's Kelly, I'm a friend of your grandparents." Kelly told the little girl. She had decided that keeping things simple would be the best approach.  
  
"Hi! Your really young to be a friend of grandma and grandpa's.", Alyson stated, flattering Kelly in the process.  
  
"How would you like to spend a couple of nights with Kelly?", the grandmother asked Alyson. Alyson didn't seem too thrilled with the idea though, and Kelly couldn't blame her, after all, she had just meet her a minute earlier.  
  
"No. Mommy said not to go with strangers." Alyson sternly stated. Kelly now started to wonder if Alyson knew that her mother wouldn't be coming back.  
  
"It's ok sweetie. Kelly's a friend, she promised to take good care of you and it will only be for a couple of days." The grandmother explained to her. It would be several more minutes before Alyson would agree to go willingly. Once she did though, the grandfather carried the suitcase to Kelly's car, and Kelly, Alyson and the grandmother followed. Once outside, Alyson kissed her grandparents goodbye before getting into the back seat of Kelly's car. The grandmother then thanked Kelly for helping them out, and Kelly promised that she would make a point of staying in touch. With that said, Kelly got into the car, and proceeded to drive away, Alyson waving goodbye until her grandparents were just dots behind them. As they drove down the road, Kelly watched Alyson through her rear view mirror, and tried to excite her about meeting Kasey. The little girl seemed distant though making Kelly realize just how difficult this assignment was going to be.  
  
When they arrived at Kelly's house, Kasey wasn't home from school yet, giving Kelly an opportunity to help Alyson settle into her new surroundings. As she showed her to Kasey's room though, Alyson continued to cling to her teddy bear, and Kelly wondered if Alyson was thinking about her own bedroom. After awhile though, Kelly decided to let Alyson play with some toys as she waited for Kasey to get home. As she watched from a distance, Kelly decided to check into the office, to see if there had been any developments.  
  
"Townsend and Associates Private Investigators" Kris said as she answered the phone at the office.  
  
"Hey Kris, it's Kelly. I'm just calling to check in...did you guys find anything out." Kelly asked.  
  
"We're glad you called Kel., you may have a problem on your hands." Kris quickly told her, sounding almost concerned.  
  
"What?" Kelly asked curiously, not sure what problem Kris could be referring to.  
  
"It's about Alyson Kel. The killer knows she isn't with her grandparents anymore." Kris stated making Kelly even more confused.  
  
"How?"  
  
"They were there....climbed through a back window that was open and knocked the grandparents out." Kris began to explain, shocking Kelly in the process.  
  
"Are they ok?" Kelly asked, she couldn't believe that she had missed being there by a matter of minutes, or that the killer would attack in broad daylight.  
  
"The hospital said other then some minor bruises they are fine. This guy may be after you next though so be careful." Kris instructed, obviously concerned for her friend and for the little girl.  
  
"I will. I'll be back at the office with her in the morning. I want to let her adjust to being in a new surrounding today." Kelly explained.  
  
"Ok, keep in touch though. In the meanwhile we'll see what we can find out about this person, maybe even give him a name."  
  
"Ok, bye"  
  
"Bye" After that, Kelly hung up and returned her attention to Alyson. The little girl looked so innocent as she sat on the floor and played with her teddy bear. As much of reality as it was, Kelly couldn't believe that this little girl was a target of a murderer, and that he would attack an innocent elderly couple to get to her. What Kelly didn't realize though, was that that days attack would be minor compared to what else was about to happen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly was excited to see how well Alyson got along with Kasey. Kasey treated her like a little sister, letting her play with her toys and playing simpler games with her. Kelly especially liked the times where Alyson was smiling. Knowing everything she must be going through, just the idea that she was having fun again made Kelly feel as if she accomplished something.  
  
That evening, Kelly tucked Alyson into bed while Christopher tucked Kasey in. Once the sheets were nice and tight, Kelly sat on the side of the bed in order to talk with Alyson about what had happened that day and overall.  
  
"Can I go back to grandma and grandpa's tomorrow?" Alyson had innocently asked Kelly.  
  
"No sweetheart. You liked playing with Kasey tonight though, right?"  
  
"I miss mommy."  
  
"I know you do, but a very bad man did a bad thing to her, and because of that I have to keep you safe."  
  
"The shadow?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you see the shadow Alyson?"  
  
"Uh-huh. He was tall and scary looking."  
  
"Could you see the shadow's face?"  
  
"No…I ran away. Now can I go back to grandma."  
  
"Not yet. You can play with Kasey again tomorrow though, after you go to work with me. Would you like that?"  
  
"I guess so. Me sleepy."  
  
"Ok…good night Alyson. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Good night." Alyson said before hugging her teddy bear and shutting her eyes to go to sleep. After turning off the light, Kelly left the room and kissed Kasey good night before entering her own bedroom. Christopher was waiting for her there, a little concerned over what she had told him earlier that day. He knew there was a possibility that Alyson could be targeted, but the fact that Alyson's grandparents were attacked earlier that day scared him. Kelly tried to comfort him by saying she was there to protect him, and that she had her guard up, but if anything that just made Christopher feel inferior. Before she revealed to him that she was a private detective at one time and that she wanted to return to that line of work, he had been the protector of the household, the one that made her and Kasey feel safe. Before Kelly could respond to this though, a crash was heard through out the house, causing Kelly to jump up and cautiously enter the hallway with her revolver at hand. Christopher followed behind her, but she signaled for him to stay back, just in case. After assessing that everything was safe upstairs, Kelly had Christopher check on Kasey and Alyson while she checked downstairs. As she walked down the stairs, she immediately noticed glass on the floor near one of the windows. Walking over to it, she then saw a rock lying amongst the glass with a note attached to it. Careful to not rub off any possible fingerprints, Kelly picked the note off with a tissue and opened it as she walked over to the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello." Sabrina responded as she picked up the phone in her place.  
  
"Bre, its Kelly. We just had a little excitement here, in the form of a flying note attached to a rather large rock."  
  
"What! Was anyone hurt?"  
  
"Fortunately, no, but I'm not thrilled."  
  
"What did the note say?"  
  
"I know you have the girl Angel, so I suggest you hand her over if you don't want to lose your own daughter."  
  
"Ok, I think it might be wise if Christopher and Kasey disappeared for a few days."  
  
"You red my mind. Did you and Kris find anything out?"  
  
"No, not yet, but we might be close. How about you bring Alyson over here and spend the night."  
  
"Thanks for offering, but I think we should be ok here. I'm going to sleep in Alyson's room just in case and have Kasey sleep with Christopher. I just wanted to let you know what happened."  
  
"All right. If you're sure."  
  
" I am. I'll be in early tomorrow, maybe we'll be able to figure something out."  
  
"Let's hope so. Be careful."  
  
"Will do. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
As Kelly hung up, she was startled to find Christopher standing behind her. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of him and Kasey running away and leaving Kelly with a human target, but he was starting to understand that nothing could take Kelly off of a case. If anything, being shot at or attacked just made her want to solve it more. They finally fell asleep that night with Kelly sleeping on the floor in the same room as Alyson and Kasey sleeping in the master bedroom with Christopher.  
  
The following morning, Kelly took Christopher and Kasey to the airport so they could go to Seattle to spend time with Christopher's parents before she made her way to work with Alyson. In one day, their killer had managed to attack twice and Kelly was afraid that this new day could bring a hit instead of just attempts. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly walked into the office carrying a sleeping Alyson whom she placed down on the couch before sitting down herself in front of the desk. Things had been quiet after the rock incident, but Kelly was still uneasy and had a constant fear that something worse was going to happen to them. Having arrived earlier then anyone else, Sabrina had followed up on the leads that they had obtained the day before, but hadn't had much luck. She was just as worried as Kelly was, and kept begging Kelly to stay with her, or take Alyson out of the area, but Kelly wouldn't hear it. She was determined to put an end to this killer's madness, especially now that he had threatened her own daughter. Finger print tests from the note and rock had come up negative, and the grandparents hadn't seen anything so they still had very little to go on. When Charlie called, they were completely out of ideas, and desperate for time.  
  
"What time last night did the rock come through your window Angel?" Charlie asked Kelly.  
  
"Around 10 Charlie. Christopher and I had just put Kasey and Alyson to bed, and were just about to go to bed ourselves when I heard the window break."  
  
"And you didn't see anything?" Sabrina had double checked.  
  
"No. By the time I figured out what had happened it was too late."  
  
"And there weren't any footprints or tire tracks?"  
  
"No, I checked the entire area and couldn't find anything. Whoever we're dealing with, they're experts."  
  
"Unfortunately for us. So what do you suggest we do?" Kris questioned.  
  
"Well, there is one thing. Is Alyson there with you now Angel?"  
  
"Yes. She's sleeping though. She was pretty shaken up last night."  
  
"I know it's a long shot Angels but as long as the killer is after Alyson, then why not make her accessible to them."  
  
"Excuse me Charlie? She's only 5 years old!" Kelly protested.  
  
"I know Angel, but that's why you'd go with her."  
  
"Me! Charlie, the more you talk, the less I'm liking this idea."  
  
"I agree with Kelly Charlie. Isn't that being a little risky? I mean, she's just a kid." Sabrina argued.  
  
"Not if we do it carefully. Normally I wouldn't suggest this, but I have full confidence that you ladies can handle it." After that, Charlie went into more detail as to what he actually planed. Kelly would take Alyson to a playground were not too many people were and from there they would surround the area so that they could get their man whenever he made his move. Reluctantly, Kelly argreed to the plan and once Charlie hung up, proceeded to wake up Alyson.  
  
"Sweetie, time to wake up." Kelly whispered to Alyson.  
  
"Time to see mommy?" Alyson sleepily asked.  
  
"No sweetheart, but how about you and me go get something to eat and bring it to the park?" Kelly suggested, trying to excite her.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Park in 2 hours, right?" Kelly confirmed with Kris and Sabrina.  
  
"We'll be there." Sabrina responded. After that, Kelly took Alyson's hand and left the office with her. Once she had her strapped into her back seat, Kelly began to drive towards the near by fast food place. Along the way, she watched Alyson through her rear view mirror and was surprised by her reaction when they drove by the cemetary.  
  
"Do you miss your mommy and daddy Alyson?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know, my mommy and daddy died when I was little too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, except I didn't have a grandma and grandpa to live with."  
  
"Where'd you live then?"  
  
"In a big building with other little girls without mommies and daddies."  
  
"Weren't you sad?"  
  
"Sure I was. But the difference between you and me is I never met my mommy or daddy."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Never." As Kelly said this though, Alyson began to look behind Kelly's head, moving her hair around as if she were searching for something.  
  
"What are you doing back there?"  
  
"Peter said people without mommy and daddy's had 4 green eyes on the back of their heads."  
  
"Who's Peter Alyson?"  
  
"Mommy's friend. He was the one that found me."  
  
"Did Peter and your Mommy get along?"  
  
"Yeah, but him and daddy yelled a lot. Daddy didn't like Peter because mommy liked him." With that said, Kelly pulled over to the side of the road, putting the car on the top of an embankment as she began to dial on her cell phone. After just a few rings, Sabrina answered, surprised to be hearing from Kelly.  
  
"Bre, it's Kelly. I think I just solved our case. Alyson's mom was having an affair with a man named Peter, and her husband found out."  
  
"So you think this guy killed Alyson's father first to get him out of the picture?"  
  
"Yeah, but her mom saw it happen so he had no choice but to kill her too."  
  
"And that's the same reason he's after Alyson. It's the most solid thing that we have right now."  
  
"I agree. Do we continue with our plan though?"  
  
"Let's not. If all of this is the result of an affair gone wrong then I don't want to take any chances. Come back here with Alyson and we'll check into this Peter guy."  
  
"Ok. I'm going to get Alyson something for lunch and then I'll be back." And on that note, Kelly hung up and was about to pull back onto the road when another car bumped her, causing Kelly's car to roll down the hill into the ditch below, Kelly screaming as it all happened. 


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Kris and Sabrina rushed into the hospital room where Kelly was, the doctor was finishing putting in the final stitch to the cut on her forehead. Alyson was sitting next to her, seemingly unharmed and tightly holding Kelly's hand, obviously frightened by the incident.  
  
"Kelly!" Kris had shouted when they first saw her.  
  
"It's ok Kris. I'm fine."  
  
"Doctor?" Sabrina asked, knowing Kelly would say that no matter what.  
  
"She's just a little banged up. 5 stitches and a possible concussion. I'm going to release her once we're done here, just keep an eye on her for the next 24 hours as a precaution.all right, you're done Mrs.Johnson, just keep that dry for the next week."  
  
"Thank you doctor. Come on sweetie, time to go." Kelly said as she stood up from the exam table, obviously experiencing some light headiness as she did so. Once her balance was regained though she walked out with Alyson holding her hand and Kris and Sabrina behind her.  
  
"Kel., what happened? Kris anxiously asked.  
  
"I don't know. One minute I'm on the phone with you and then as I was pulling back onto the road someone ran into me, pushing us over the top of the embankment, then everything went black for a minute or so."  
  
"Did you see the license plate or anything?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"No, it happened too quickly. I'm willing to bet that it was our killer though."  
  
"Maybe it's time you lay low Kel." Sabrina suggested.  
  
"No, defiantly not."  
  
"But Kel., you have 5 stitches in your head and a possible concussion. To me, that says it's time you lay low." Kris protested.  
  
"I won't do it. It takes a lot more then a couple of stitches to keep me away. Besides, I have to keep Alyson safe. So what do we do now?"  
  
"Go back to the office I guess. Charlie's working on getting you a rental car Kel." Sabrina said.  
  
"All right. Let's go then." Kelly responded.  
  
When they arrived back at the office, Bosley was quick to show his concern for Kelly's health. Kelly however, went right to the phone and dialed Charlie's number, tired of being told she should be running away.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok Angel?"  
  
"Yes Charlie, I'm fine."  
  
"The doctor said she needed 5 stitches and she has a possible concussion. Alyson walked away unharmed." Sabrina added in.  
  
"Maybe you should take some time off." Charlie suggested.  
  
"No, I won't do that Charlie. Now we have a case to solve and I'm going to be here when we solve it. So what's our next move?"  
  
"Well, I worked on the lead you gave us Kel, and you may have something. The last person that saw both of Alyson's parents alive was their neighbor, Peter Rennings and that was when they called the police on him for trespassing only hours before hand." Sabrina added.  
  
"It's all we have to go on so far, so who want's to talk to Peter."  
  
"I'll." Kelly began to say.  
  
"No, I'll go Kel. You've been banged up enough today." Kris interrupted.  
  
"I think you're on the right track. Keep in touch." Charlie added before hanging up. After that, Kris left for Peter's house leaving Kelly alone with Sabrina, Bosley and Alyson.  
  
"Will you at least stay with me now Kel. If anything just so I can make sure you wake up in the morning." Sabrina offered again.  
  
"No, I'll be fine Bre. I got me and Alyson a hotel room to throw whoever this is off, and I'll be driving a rental car so all should be ok. If anything's wrong though, I'll be sure to call."  
  
"Ok. Just be careful. This guy is serious."  
  
"I know. Hopefully, by tommorow we'll have what we need to have Peter arrested and this will all be over."  
  
"Tell me about it." With that said, Kelly left the office with Alyson and took her back to their hotel room. When they got there, Kelly was tired, probably from the concussion, but Alyson didn't seem to want to go to bed. "Kelly, what happened today?" Alyson asked.  
  
"What do you mean Alyson?"  
  
"Why did Peter hurt you?"  
  
"How do you know Peter hurt me Alyson?"  
  
"I saw him in the car behind us. He was there when we left your work."  
  
"Your sure it was Peter Alyson?"  
  
"Yeah. Why did he hurt you?"  
  
"Because of what I do. Your possitive that that was Peter, right Alyson?  
  
"I said yeah already!"  
  
"I know. My head hurts a little, what do you say we go to bed."  
  
"Ok. Good night Kelly."  
  
"Good night Alyson." With that said, Alyson crawled into her bed and curled up with her teddy bear. After seeing she was asleep, Kelly walked over to the window and dialed Sabrina's number on her cell phone.  
  
"Bre, it's Kelly, what did Kris find out today."  
  
"Nothing, Peter abandoned his place two days ago. Why, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, except Alyson just told me that she saw Peter driving the car that hit us earlier today. She said he was behind us ever since we left the office. I think we should make our move on him."  
  
"Good thinking. We'll meet at the office and move from there."  
  
"Ok, good night." After that, she hung up and sat on her own bed, watching Alyson peacefully sleep for a few minutes before lying down herself. Her head ached from the concussion and the stitches but all she could think about was the next day, and how Alyson might finally be safe. 


	6. Chapter 6

By the time the next day was over with, Peter had been placed under arrest for murder, and Alyson was finally safe. After the police had been dealt with, Kelly proceeded to take Alyson back to her grandparent's house, so that she could finish her childhood years in a semi normal environment.  
  
"Everything safe now Kelly?"  
  
"Yes Alyson, everything is safe now. Your going to go back to your grandparent's now."  
  
"Yay!! But I have a question?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you're an orphan, and I'm an orphan but why does any one have to be an orphan?"  
  
"Well sweetie.I don't know." Kelly finally answered. The truth was, she didn't know the answer to that question, she never had. She had asked herself the same question thousands of times before as a kid, but no answer ever seemed right.  
  
Dropping Alyson off ended up being easier then Kelly thought. Despite everything that had happened, Alyson ran to her grandparents, taking the time to wave good bye to Kelly was she drove away. The entire way to her own house, Kelly continued to think about Alyson's question, but no matter what, she couldn't find an answer. When she walked through the door though, Kasey ran right over to her, giving her a huge hug in the process. Christopher who kissed his wife hello later joined her, and with her family around her, Kelly forgot about the question Alyson had asked, realizing that just because she was an orphan as a child didn't mean she was still an orphan now. The truth was, she had found her family, both at home and at work and that was all that mattered. 


End file.
